


[Podfic] Advent Calendar

by Liquid_Lyrium



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge (Good Omens), 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/pseuds/Liquid_Lyrium
Summary: Podfic version of Racketghost's fills for Drawlight's advent calendar
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. To Distill a Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [racketghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Advent Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685387) by [racketghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/pseuds/racketghost). 



> First of all, thank you Racket for giving me permission to podfic these! Your words are more lovely than I can express via text, so I can only hope my voice does them justice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this is chapter 3, but I had to start with the one that made me decide I absolutely _had_ to record this gorgeous prose! I've recorded the caroling chapter, just have to finish the editing, then I just need to find time to sit down and record the rest!
> 
> Also thank you to Azdaema of the podfichat discord for providing the template for the chapter! It's really slick!

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 5:15 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (1.9 MB)
  *     * Download or stream [here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/LyriumsPodfic/distill+a+spirit.mp3)
    * Listen on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kEdj777h5iQxRCutPrR6VxX2sk-ZFrBX)

### Credits

    * **Text:** [_Advent Calendar_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685387/chapters/51924163)
    * **Author:** [Racketghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost)
    * **Reader:** Liquid_Lyrium
    * **Cover artist:** Liquid_Lyrium




	2. there is no noise only sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Caroling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! *Chin hands* I was really excited to do this chapter too! <3 Again, I do some ridiculous voices so... you know. If that's not your thing, I get it!

  


### Details

  * **Length:** 9:02 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (3.3 MB)
  *     * Download or stream [here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/LyriumsPodfic/Racket_Carol.mp3)
    * Listen on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19LYzjN1R0AhTVi1h66oRUuCRIXEVFVvN)

### Credits

    * **Text:** [_Advent Calendar_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685387/chapters/51924163)
    * **Author:** [Racketghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost)
    * **Reader:** Liquid_Lyrium
    * **Cover artist:** Liquid_Lyrium




End file.
